Pont D'Amour
by runbabylive
Summary: He was going to go. He needed to leave this place. He couldn’t live with another woman, knowing full and well Misaki would always have his heart. Forever and ever, like the cliché teenaged story. He didn't want to be a prince anymore. OUJIRO/MISAKI!
1. I couldn't do this if I were a prince

PONT D'AMOUR

New story. I am on a block with the other ones. Sorry. I am, man. I made this a while ago and decided to post it. Angelic Layer is not mine; only few unfamiliar characters are mine

**PONT D'AMOUR!**

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out?_

Mihara Oujiro was most definitely in a pickle.

This girl intrigued him so, he had caught himself thinking of her in the worst possible situation. Suzuhara Misaki had taken over his heart _completely_, whether being near her or a town away. But deep down inside, he knew she wouldn't be able to be in **his **arms. It was too late for hugs and kisses now.

He was going to go. He needed to leave this place. He couldn't live with another woman, knowing full and well Misaki would always have **his** heart. Forever and ever, like the cliché teenaged story.

He will only be able to watch her smile from the sidelines.

--

**1 day earlier**

"Where's Oujiro? I told him he had to meet his fiancé today and now he's gone missing," an older man tapped his foot impatiently. A woman who seemed older but her appearance wouldn't agree, put her hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"I told you; he doesn't agree," She chuckled in her sleeve. He looked to her and put his arm on her shoulder, "He's 18 and he needs to experience love like we did," she kissed him on the cheek. "Now bring that girl home, and we'll talk about this later," the lady demanded sternly.

"Oh alright," the old man let his guard down just a tad, "let's think about this over tea," the man smiled.

"Oh okay, Dejo-honey," she turned the opposite direction to prepare their table.

"Ahiko," he sighed to himself, "You're too light on the boy," He looked up to the clear, chandelier-like sky.

--

"I snuck away," he whispered to himself with relief. He was not too far from their garden and wished he'd run a bit faster. "I wonder if that girl is still there?" he laughed to himself, "Why do my parents love each other, got to date, and make me marry someone I just met," he gritted his teeth. He moved a bit too much and shuffled.

"Who's there?" He heard a squeak.

"Er?"

"Hmm?" He heard footsteps coming towards him. He stood there, awaiting his exposure. She moved the bushed to see his face. They were eye to eye and he noticed everything about them. They were ocean blue with a hint of soft, easy solar divinity.

"Oujiro-sama!?" She fell back a step. "Oh my! The master was looking for you!" he took her hand and brought her to his lap and whispered in her ear. Her cheeks warmed immediately; she felt his breathing. She felt everything on his chest area. She knew Young Master was a gorgeous man, but she had never _felt_ it.

"I'm avoiding them, Misaki-chan," he tried holding the chuckle, but any strength couldn't possibly defeat her adorable look on her face. She nodded and stood back up, readjusting her dress, acting like she hadn't ever fell. She winked at him and whispered,

"Secret is safe with me," Oujiro was stuck in awe. He wasn't expecting such a situation in his life. Just the way the sun sparkled through the trees, her eyes _glowed_ a marvelous blue, her smile seemed to take a toll on his heart; this was a perfect moment for a cliché waterfall to roar its waves and the wind to dramatize the motion of her hair.

He blushed as she skipped away.

"What was that about? We've known each other for quite a while and I just blushed?" he shook his questions off is shoulders and decided to roam the area. He felt like climbing trees or rather, doing some very un-princely-like things. Playing in the fountain? Going out to a food stand to get food? They all blew up in his mind. He wanted to them **all**.

--

Misaki skipped off in the opposite direction, still blushing because of her last confrontation with Young Master. She smelled his cologne, his clothes, and she even felt his heat from his body. She stopped and shook her head, "I shouldn't ever think that way with Young Master," She clicked her heels. She looked to the side of her and heard a ruffle in the bushes. She was curious. She almost thought it was the prince again, but the shuffle was quite small.

--

Oujiro stopped in his steps and hid behind a tree. He heard Misaki's voice asking who it was. He didn't want to see her once again so he could make a fool of himself. Her voice was directed to something else, not the tree he was behind. In fact, she's catching everyone in bushes.

"Oh come here, kiddo," she smiled. He quickly turned his face away before he saw the full blow sunshine. "Here, let me sneak you into my room so I can clean your face and feed you. What's your name?" Oujiro gasped. She wasn't allowed to bring other people into her quarters. What was she thinking? Was she trying to get fired?

He felt like jumping out and taking the boy into his room so she wouldn't get in trouble. Then again, why would I go to such limits? He contemplated to the tree that lay behind him.

"My name is Lars," the child answer quietly. Oujiro barely heard his reply. Misaki took his hand and put her finger to her lips and chuckled.

"I'll keep you safe from getting caught," she reassured him. The child smiled for the first time and Misaki's eyes softened.

He saw it again. The waves crashing in her eyes; the gentleness wrapped around her face brought everyone to her. Who could hate her? Oujiro began to feel heat rise to his face. Not again, he mourned. "How many times will you amaze me?" he asked the sky.

--

"Oh, we have to be sneaky, Lars. I'm not aloud to have other people in my quarters," she looked around.

"Why are you going through such limits?" The boy looked into her eyes. His eyes were gray with dashes of spicy green. He had dirt underneath his eyes and on his cheeks. Anyone could tell the boy did not have a stable household.

She wiped his face and chuckled, "I had to go through the same thing. Then a boy saved me and his family brought me into work. They didn't put me into vigorous labor, but I worked among the other maids and was saved," She brought up a joyful memory.

"You're going to save me?" Misaki frowned.

"I'm going to give you some money to help you get a meal later for you and whoever needs it," She set the towel down for a minute, "I can't save you like he did with me," The boy smiled once again.

"Thank you so much, maid-sama," He hugged her neck.

"Call me, Misaki-chan-," she heard her name at the door.

"Misaki-chan!" Oujiro came running through the door.

"Oujiro-sama," she hid the boy behind her, "W-why are you here?" She felt like dying.

"Give me the boy," Oujiro demanded quickly.

"Don't take him; it's not his fault-," Oujiro came closer to her, "Please don't,"

"I'm not turning him in. I'm going to ask dad about how he can work," Misaki's heart lifted to the sky. She ran to Oujiro and hugged his neck tightly. He was taken back, "Misaki-chan-"

"Oh thank you so much, Oujiro-sama," She sang. She quickly realized her position and stumbled off of his shoulders. Both their faces were beet red and Misaki stepped back dozen of spaces.

"Misaki-san, thanks so much," Lars nodded.

"Don't you have any other family?" the child shook his head.

"My little sister was all I had and she turned into an angel," Misaki felt her flying heart drop to the heartless marble floor. But Lars grinned. No wincing. No tears. He moved on smoothly. He was a strong kid.

"Come," Lars took Oujiro's hand and smiled to Misaki.

"I'll be saved like you did," Oujiro blushed remembering.

"Yep, by the same person too!" She waved simultaneously while walking them out. She smiled as she watched his back get small. "Bye, Oujiro-sama. You'll be in trouble when you get home too," She laughed to herself.

He lifted his hand and did a lazy wave and stated, "Oh I know," He laughed to the air. He turned around to se her face. He winked. "I'm blaming it on you," She stomped her foot and pouted.

"You wouldn't!" he smirked. She stuck her tongue out, "You're lucky you're a prince," she closed her door. He frowned and turned back around. Her adorable, pouting face came to.

"Lucky, huh?" he whispered. Lars looked up to him and opened his mouth for a question.

"How old were yo two when you guys met," Oujiro looked down to the boy and grinned.

"I just turned 8 and she was 7. I saw her a couple of times. The older maids kept her a secret and fed her. They even bathed her. I decided we needn't to sneak anymore and asked my parents to take her in," He smiled.

"Oh wonderful; I hope the same case for me, Oujiro-sama," he turned to look forward. "How you are you two now?"

"18 and 17," he thought of the years, "10 years ago," he sighed, "Lars,"

"Yes?"

"Take care of Misaki," Oujiro's eyes were hidden beneath his bangs, "Don't let **anything** hurt her," Lars was confused. He wanted to know why the situation had gotten so serious and why he couldn't do it himself. He would love to do it. He will. What was Oujiro thinking? Ah. Lars figured it out.

"You plan on leaving to somewhere?" Oujiro's eyes widened. How could a child like him figure out something I've been planning forever? Oujiro was stuck.

Mihara Oujiro was most definitely in a pickle.

--

I like it so far. Pont D'Amour means "Bridge of Love," in French. Reviews are lovely! Hope you enjoyed it!

aly


	2. Even the sweetest dreams will never do

Pont D'Amour; journey 2: Sweetest dream will never do

Suppp guise. I don't own Angelic Layer; just a few unfamiliar characters

-

_**'Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**'Cause I still miss you baby**_

"Why?" Lars asked, breaking the deplorable silence.

"I can't be married to a girl I _just_ met. I can't be a prince. It's just not me, you know? There's so much out there and I am right here. I'm running away; I'm leaving this place," he stated, looking into Lars's eyes. "That's why I leave my best friend in your hands," He hid his feelings ever so quickly, just hoping Lars wouldn't notice his flamboyant feelings or just kept quiet about them. Misaki was too… naïve to figure out such a complicated feeling. He'd liked to keep it that way.

"Sure. Though she'd be heartbroken to see you missing," His remark stabbed him in the chest with such brutal honesty. He was right. It wasn't right for him to leave without- _no,_ his mind was made up.

"I know," He made it to his father's office. "Father I have another worker-,"

"**DEAR LORD**! _Where have you been_!? You're mother and I were about to call the police!" His father got up from his seat, hugged his boy and looked down at the child, "Sure. I'll give you to Misaki-san because she's such a great teacher too," The boy's eyes lit up with gratitude.

"Thank you so much! You won't be disappointed," Oujiro let them boy run back to the maid's manor.

"You're mother and I will talk to you later about your marriage," Oujiro's eye twitched.

"Of course," his father looked up.

"You're awfully quiet," Oujiro snapped out of it.

"I guess,"

--

He was ready to leave. He packed what he wanted and jumped out of his window. He sprinted down the sidewalks, trying to keep quiet as possible. He made a quick move and ran into a bush when he heard a sign of life. He heard someone singing. He looked beyond the leaves and regretted not leaving earlier.

Misaki was singing to herself in front of her room. She seemed to be in the greatest of moods. He thought about waiting until she left but who knows when she would leave. He got up and showed himself. She stopped singing and looked to his bag.

Her song came to a terriple pause. He hated that he had to ruin such a beautifu song. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She looked down and away. "Why do you have a bag," the question shoved his conscious away; he couldn't think. She asked it so innocently and cruelly all together. He couldn't answer.

"Why?" She was growing impatient. He knew he have to answer fast. Misaki was _never _impatient with anyone. This has to be the first, he thought.

"I'm leaving this place,"

"All I can ask is why?" she turned to his face.

"I can't stand being a prince,"

"So you're just going to run away?" She asked coldly. Tears emerged in her stone eyes. They were petrified, showing her feelings the most on her face. He looked into them, and was consumed. He tilted his head to hers and kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and went along. Her lips tasted like sweet honey and he couldn't get enough. He stopped and looked into her eyes. He stared into them, trying to memorize them.

"If I were a prince I wouldn't be able to do this anytime I wished," he whispered in between the gap between them. She backed away slowly. "See? I know exactly what you about to say," He turned away.

"You're running away because of me?" His heart stopped, "if I would have-," he stopped her before she could continue.

"No way in the world. I want to see the world for itself and meet new people. I'm stuck here," she shook her head. He took her hands. "10 years ago I brought a magnificent girl among my family and brought her into our maid industry. I always watched you as you helped other maids; when you played with me. And I slowly realized that my feelings for you weren't for best friends,"

"But,"

"I know,"

"Then don't,"

"You think it's that easy to shush away these feelings for _you_, Misaki?" He was growing aggravated.

"I know it's not," He turned to her, "I've had to do it for the longest," His eyes widened. He brought her closer and kissed her once, but different from the first one. He was mourning. He began releasing the feeling that he had been holding; he knew he didn't want to leave her. Just the thought paralyzed his feet from taking another step. He didn't want to stop.

"Oujiro-sama," she tried pushing him away.

"I'm sorry," he took the side of his hand and hit her neck just enough to lay her to sleep. "Hopefully you won't remember a thing, Misaki-chan,"

"Ou-chan," she whispered before her eyes fluttered closed. He felt her hand in his pocket and returned it to her.

She had said his child nickname. No one ever called him that besides her to this day. His parents referred him to Ou-chan when talking about cute, little memories. He looked down to her face, which set in his lap. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be the one who loves you the most," He whispered before picking her up and returning her to her quarter. He laid her down on her bed and to one last glance at his maiden. He closed his eyes and gathered her face. He never wanted to forget her personality, her face, or her _smile_. He turned away from her, not to see her again for a while.

He wouldn't regret this. He vowed he would return to Misaki.

He closed her door softly and continued onward to the gate. He sighed and images of him wiping tears away from her face returned. He shook them off, but they were imprinted into his mind. He was scarred. He wished she hadn't ever gone outside or began singing. He looked into his pocket and felt an unfamiliar object. He lost his breath.

"Your ring," he breathed.

**"'_I'm sorry,' he took the side of his hand and hit her neck just enough to lay her to sleep. "Hopefully you won't remember a thing, Misaki-chan," _**

_**'Ou-chan,' she whispered before her eyes fluttered closed. He felt her hand in his pocket and returned it to her. "**_

"—You," His hand embraced the ring. He kept walking.

He kept walking.

--

"Everyone get up!" Maids scurried around the main house. "Young Master has run away!" Maids ran everywhere. They looked in bushes, in trees, and even called the police. Misaki woke up blank. She couldn't remember anything from last night. She felt panicked.

"Oujiro-sama?" she got up from the bed and walked slowly to her window. "I can't," she looked to her hand. "It—" She was lost. She couldn't gather all the commotion at once. Her mind was turning, churning the information; burning it as soon at it hit her fragile ears. It was too loud. Everyone was yelling a ruckus. She couldn't take it. Why am I so vulnerable? Why? She buckled to her knees, hands clasping her ears, protecting them from the chaos outside.

"You're gone," she whispered to her knees, hands still at her ears. She heard muffled voices screaming her name. She wouldn't answer, no not until she figured out what was with this vulnerability. "Oujiro-sama?" She looked up to the ceiling. "Come back to me _soon_," she released pleading tear. She lifted herself back up and headed towards Master's office. He goes there whenever he's panicked, she thought. She knew him well enough.

He was her guardian for the longest time.

--

He kissed her ring, which was now on his chain. He was seated near a window, on a train. He closed his eyes and listened to the monotonous sounds of the tracks. He heard the radio in a nearby room, "Mihara heir missing; mansion in panic. Head master has sent two out in search of the boy. Prayers are with the two," His eyes shot open.

"No,"

--

Hey there I was listening to 'Moving Mountains' by Usher while writing this. LOLS RIGHT. I hope it's not too depressing. I really do. Reviews are lovely. IT'S LIKE MOOOOOOOOVING MOUNTAINNNNNNNS!


End file.
